Confess your soal, you puny mortal!
by XSora-ChanX
Summary: Me running a confession booth plus the Fruits Basket characters equals...CONFESS YOUR SOAL YOU PUNY MORTAL!
1. Yuki and Haru with a bit of Akito

**Author's note: The Sora is the same one that is in the me (coughcough) so yeah, I just thought you shall know! - Now, who are this part's victims...I mean, confessors?**

**Warnings: Drug refrences, probably language,gay-ness, and OOC-ness.  
**-  
A girl sat in a booth, legs crossed and a notepad in her lap. She drummed the pen she held on the notepad as a boy walked in and sat down, looking at her. The girl smiled. "Hello! Welcome to Sora's Confession-Booth-Type-Thing! YAY"

"Will this save my immortal soul?" the boy asked.

"Let's see..." Sora's voice trailed off. "Well, I'm not Catholic and even if I was, I'm a girl, so...no." Then she patted his messy white hair.

"Okay." the boy looked around. "Hey, can I confess things I've always wanted to do or is it just stuff I have done"

"Do I look like I know? Don't ask me, Haru." Haru then looked at her, then ran out of the room.  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sora yelled after him. He came back in and sat down.  
"Okay, I have made out with Yuki..." he started, but Sora cut him off.

"EWWWWWW! But still, kinda expected from YOU"

"Well, anyway, I have always wanted to sing that 'Milkshake' song and me and Rin did something...eh...bad, like a million times"

Sora sat there, staring, then realized what he was talking about. "Oh, that's what mean...EWWWWWWW YOU SICK PERVERTED FREAK SHE'S...heehee sorry. Thinking of Shigure."

Haru was staring. "Umm...can I sing the song in here? Or are you going to tell everyone"

Sora said, taking notes, "Everything's confidential unless you give me candy or something sweet like that"

"Oh, okay!" then he stood up and sang loudly, "MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD..."

Sora, as he sang, backed him up, waiving her arms. "La la la la la"

After a while, he sat down. "That feels better. Now, YUKI! MY LOVE!" he ran out of the booth. Yuki came in and slammed shut the door, and locked it.

"Hello! Welcome to Sora's Confession-Booth-Type-Thing! YAY!" Sora said. "So what does Yun-Yun have to confess?"

"What did you just call me?" Yuki said, staring at her.

"JUST CONFESS YOU PUNY MORTAL!" she yelled, then gave an evil laugh. Yuki, remembering his and Akito's little, eh, "times" in the room, screamed and fell over. Sora rolled her eyes and threw a bucket of water on him. "If you give me candy, I'll tell you what Haru said"

"I knew I should have taken that candy from Momiji! Anyway, I..." he blushed. "I love Honda-san, and I..." Sora rolled her eyes again.

"Tell me something I DON'T know." she said. Yuki blushed even more.

"I...I sorta...I sorta made out with...Haru..." Sora laughed.

"Aww, Yun-Yun's embarrassed by his eh, preference in guys and girls! He loves them all! He should turn to being one of those bi Emo guys that rock!" then Sora put Yuki in a hoodie and eyeliner. "Yay perfect! You know 'It's one step below, transvestite'. Yay for The Emo Song!" then she gave him a Hawthorne Heights CD and kicked him out of the booth of DOOOOOM!. "Yun-Yun doesn't need to have sugary for people to believe he's a girl, like Aki-chan doesn't need to go transvestite for people to believe she's a guy"

"I'm standing right here." an evil voice said. Sora, instead of freaking out like a normal person would if Akito transported herself next to them, glomphed Akito.

"Aki-chan! YAY!" Akito pushed Sora off of her.

"Get off of me or I'll..."

"YOU'RE NO HEAD OF MY FAMILY, AKI-CHAN!" Sora yelled. Akito, realizing Sora wasn't a Sohma and she had just outsmarted her, which is really rare because Sora never outsmarted anyone, started to cry.

"You're right! I am nothing! I suck and I know it! I love puppies and kitties and little mice and everything!" Akito cried, as Sora wrote down every word. "I also love little birdies and everyone and everything but I suck anyway!" Then she ran off, out of the booth in the wrong way so there was a hole in the wall. Sora sighed and pulled out some duct tape.

"Everything is fixed with duct tape!" then she ran after Akito and taped her up to stop her from crying, then taped the hole shut. Then she put tape in her forehead because she thought her brain was broken but realized that it wasn't so she left it there. "Three down..." she looked at a checklist. "However freaking many left to go, to go"  
-  
**Author's Note: I actually came up with this idea somewhere that people could get perverted thoughts, but after I got out of the shower and I was getting dressed to go to see this guy's band play. I came up with Haru's confessions then Yuki started to confess, too, so...yeah. And when I read over it to find any spelling errors before I used spell check on Word (I typed this on Notepad ) I remembered when my friend Kari was looking at the Fruits Basket book...one, I think, when I was reading and she said all of them wear eyeliner. So, yeah, Sora's DONE! Later!**


	2. HighslashDrunk Kyo and Shigure

**Author's note: Yay! I...ummm...I'm listening to "Sanctuary" from KH2. Cool song! Yay! I love Kingdom Hearts! I need a PS2! Yay for insanity! Oh, and I made a video for Yuki with the song "My United States of Whatever" and it's really stupid. Oh, and I'm reading a book on werewolves, a certin Anne Rice book, and Midnight(Book one of the new prophacy for Warriors.) at the same time. Talk about variaty :P**

**Oh, and the "Retarded for breakfast" was from a conversation me and this guy had. It's true!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing TT.TT**  
-  
Momiji walked into a booth with one wall that was made out of duct tape.

"So-chan!" he said, trying to glomph the girl in there.

"Momi-chan! Hi! Give me candy and I'll tell you what everyone else said!" Sora said, holding Momiji back.

"Oh, OKAY!" he gave her a box of Nerds(**A/N: Yummy**) and she gave him the notes she took. They sat in a happy moment of silence, until a wave of stupidity came over Synphy.

"HEY! Someone stole my Nerds!" she yelled stupidly and angry at the same time.

"You ate them." Momiji said, intellegently but a bit stupidly at the same time, for no reason at all.

"And foryou and I, there's a new laaaaaand!" they sang for no reason at all.

"That was stupid." Sora said. Momiji nodded.

"Hey, you know what? I stuck candy up Ha'ri's nose when he was sleeping and I told Kisa that Kyo DID want to eat her." Momiji said.

"That's not nice...wait, Kisa thought Kyo was going to eat her?" Sora said. Momiji nodded. "You're family has problems.

"I know! YAY FOR DISFUNCTIONAL FAMILIES!" Momiji yelled stupidly.

"YAAAAAY!" Sora yelled just as stupidly. "You know what? I had a bowl of stupid for breakfast With retarded percent milk."

"COOL!" Momoji yelled. "SO DID I!" Then they did a Happy/Stupid dance, then they dragged Kyo in and they three did the Kitty Cat dance, sorta, not really. Momiji ran out and glomped Tohru, then Kyo turned to Sora.

"The answer is M, I swear!" she yelled.

"You did stupid for breakfast again, right?" he said. She nodded.

"I'm too sexy for my car!" she yelled.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt!" Kyo yelled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I love Yuki"

Sora made a face like this (o.O) "What the flip? Are you high or drunk or both or something"

"Yes! I'm...uhh...high, I think. Cool, duct tape"

Akito came in again, causing herself to get glomped. "GET OFF OF ME! Kyo, no more under-the-influenceness! Hatori says it's bad for your non-exsistant brain!" she yelled, running out. Kyo groaned.

"Aww, man!" he said. "I like under-the-influenceness!" Then he took some randomly placed paper and made a ball out of it and duct tape.

"Paper vollyball!" he yelled. Him and Sora proceded to do a game of vollyball, which was never ending, because they both sucked. They are probably still trying to finish the game. At any rate, Shigure walked in.

"Hey! I need to confess my perverted activities!" he said stupidly, like everyone but Kyo, who was high-sounding, because he was, no duh you cheesepuff.

"Huh?" said Sora, who dropped it again, making the score 19382-19382. "Crap! You're up a point to tied-ness"

"Dammit, we'll never finish!" Kyo yelled, running into a wall standing still.

"Shua!" Shigure yelled. "I have a se..."

"SHUT UP SHIGURE NOT IN FRONT OF THE PEOPLE YOU'LL MAKE THEM SICK!" Sora said, nearly passing out from lack of air randomly.

"Oh, there's a girl who comes and helps me write my books, and she helps with the...umm...experiance"

"WTF stands for Whip The Frog!" Kyo yelled.

"SICKO! Oh, yeah, haha, I know the...eh...'co-authoress'" Sora said. "And whipping frongs is mean animal abuse! Especially to Crazy Frog, of whom I saw a plushie-backpack of at Target"

"WTF stands for Wet the Fudge!" Kyo yelled.

"Ewww, wet fudge"

"WTF stands for Water the Fun"

"What the flip"

"WTF stands for Wear the Fat"

"Ewwwww, fat on people, I don't care as long as their clothes aren't tight"

"WTF stands for We the Fatty potato chip bags"

"WTF stands for Hatori has a gun! WTF stands for The Emansipation Get-a-life-Kyo"

"..." Shigure and Sora had been stairing the whole time.

"Can Hatori have a baby?" Sora asked.

"We the Fatty potato chip bags?" Shigure and Kyo asked.

"Well, sea horse guys give birth to the babies and Hatori's a sea horse/dragon and a guy, so can Hatori have a baby?" Sora asked.

"Yes, let's go with that." Shigure said, stairing at her.

"HATORIIIIIII!" Sora ran out to probably tell Hatori he needed to have a baby.

"..." Even high Kyo was stairing. "We the Fatty potato chip bags?"  
---  
**Author's note: We the Fatty potato chip bags is my favorite for what WTF stands for. Yes, I know what WTF stands for, I know it's (put nicely) what the flip but with another word for flip. Oh, snaps. I am writin****g at midnight. That's not good. That's why it's so stupid. Well, Sora OUT!**


End file.
